izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gail, the story of the dangerous and geneticly enhanced Irken
(Tallest Red) "So basically, a bunch of smeeteries were destroyed, and we need you guys to create more janitorial drones." (Scientist, Mak) "I don't think we've ever done something like this before, creating an advanced millitary drone sounds pretty hard." (Tallest Red) "Wait thats not what I said-" (Mak) "We will give it a shoot!" Mak cuts the transmission (Mak) "Alright guys, the tallest need more millitary drones for the Irken army, and its our job to create one!" After several mounths of sciency stuff (Loise, scientist) "She seems about done, we should run some more tests first" Meanwhile, while the scientists were talking, the cold dark blue eyes of Gail, opened. But she is no ordinary Irken, she has long antennas, a tube leading from the inside of her mouth to the back of her neck. A small device on her antenae, a tube leading from her PAK to her chest, and to finsh it off, a huge robotic claw for her left arm. (Loise) "Huh? Wait did you hear that?" Gail brakes out of her testing chamber (Loise) "WAIT! WAIT! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! YOUR NOT EVEN FINISHED YET!! (Mak) "HAULT!! I AM YOUR MASTER!! OBEY MEEEEE!! (Gail) "I know not of masters! And I will not obey your commands! You are the biggest bunch of idiots I have ever seen!!" Gail runs out of the lab (Mak) "Darn, wait I just realized something." (Loise) *sigh* "What?" (Mak) "I think the Tallest said to create janitorial drones, not millitary drones." (Loise) "SERIOUSLY?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU??" Part 2 A Vort prison (Gail) "Ha! How pathedic! They created me and they could'nt even stop me! Now to escape this planet." Gail looked around and saw a parked Ring Cutter vessel. (Gail) "Perfect!" Gail hops in the ship and flies off. (Gail) "So this is space huh? A dark blanket of endless discovery, scatterd planets and lit up with stars. Actually its not really lit up its pretty dark up here. Wait, whats that?" Gail doesn't it but she is looking at the planet Vort. (Gail) "A planet? Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check it out." Gail lands on Vort near the prison (Gail) "Ugh, soldiers everywhere. Look at them, standing all proud and tall like there something special, what idiots." This story takes place when Zim was still an Irken Elite soldier. As Gail is sneaking around the prison, Zim is speaking with his commander. (Zim's commander) "You have done absolutely nothing ever since you became an elite!!" (Zim) "Irrelevant! Zim is best soldier!!" (Commander) "Your the one who's irrelevant, your now on probation! Its either shape up or ship out, your in the millitary!! ACT LIKE IT!" (Zim) "I'll prove my ultimate worthiness!! I'll capture that person over there! HEY YOU!!" Zim points at Gail. (Zim) "YEAH YOU!! I SEE YOU!! YOUR TRESPASSING!! YOU SHALL BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!!" (Gail) "Huh?" Zim along with a few other soldiers grab and hand-cuff Gail. (Zim) "SUCESS!!" Part 3 Invader Maiz Several years after Gail's capture. (Commander) "In order to be an invader, you must perform service first." (A group of invaders including Maiz) *groan* (Commander) "To bad so sad! You will each be assigned with a prisoner. Maiz, you will be assigned with Gail." Two guards escort Gail out of the prison. Maiz smiles and holds out her hand for a friendly hand shake. Gail however frowns and shakes her hand with her robotic claw, practically crushing Maiz's hand. Commander finishes assigning partners. (Commander) "Your task is to spend the day with the prisoner, good luck." Gail walks away, but Maiz is interested in starting a conversation. (Maiz) "So, um, beautiful weather were having." Gail gives her a sideways glance, but just keeps walking. (Maiz) "I kind of like this planet, Vort has such clear skies. Gail doesn't respond. (Maiz) "Okaaaay... Can you like, talk to me??" Gail looks at her. (Gail) "Yes, it is nice weather." (Maiz) "Ah! So you can talk!" (Gail) "Uh huh." Maiz and Gail continue walking until they reach the mess hall. (Maiz) "I just love meeting new people and talking, and-" (Gail) "Well no offence, but you talk WAY to much. I'd appreciate it if you'd shut up for at least five minutes." Part 4 The great escape Coming Soon!!